


Cresent wolves

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Crying, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Marking, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Rituals, Rough Sex, Scratching, Wolfed Out Sex, Younger Stiles, black magic, but he's kinda sentiant, could be read as bestiality, dirty talk? maybe, feral!Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski, age 16, the newest member of the wolves coven. </p>
<p>He's met his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cresent wolves

**Author's Note:**

> for "a friend" ;)  
> you know who you are
> 
> I have an illustration, although I struggled to apply it to the fic  
> hopefully later I can find a way to put it up :(  
> enjoy!!
> 
> EDIT : if you want to see fic updates on requests or illustrations pls visit my IG : BabyMilkAo3!!

[visit my AO3 IG to see fic updates, requests or illustrations!](https://www.instagram.com/babymilkao3/)

 

A cloaked boy stepped forward, a jewel encrusted bowl in his delicate hands. “Do not be afraid.” Chris, the leader, spoke softly into his ear. The older man placed his warm hands on the boys cloaked shoulders, his thumbs subtly rubbing into Stiles’ collarbones.

Stiles took a deep, shuddering breath. Approaching the man laid before him Stiles gently set the sacrificial bowl on the stained block of cement. The stranger seemed docile, dark eyes watching the boys every move.

Stiles refused to look at him, the stranger was nude, his cock becoming more and more distracting for the young man. “Boy.” Chris’ voice encouraged him.

Stiles took hold of the decorative dagger, hands shaking near violently when the shimmering blade cut shallowly into the mans flesh.

The stranger grunted in pain, handsome brow scrunched. “Sorry.” Stiles’ apologized meekly, catching the flow of red in the circular bowl.

Stiles could feel the many eyes on him as he shallowly carved small, intricate symbols into the attractive strangers skin, just deep enough to allow one or two beads of blood to surface. Their eyes met, the mans tongue peeked out to wet his lips. Stiles’ cheeks flushed with blood of his own, pulling away from the stranger as if he were on fire.

“Well done, my boy.” Chris materialised by his side, followed by multiple cloaked figures. “The ritual is ready to begin.”

Moonlight streamed through the stained glass windows near the ceiling, tonight was the new moon, Chris Argent saw fit to summon some sort of lycanthrope. Stiles assumed it was some kind of power trip for the older man _“I will tame the beast.”_ He’d declared, Stiles responded by rolling his eyes.

Chanting and murmuring filled the air, the more experienced members creating shapes and symbols with the shed blood of the sacrifice. Chris settled a heavy hand on Stiles’ shoulder “Soon.”

Stiles watched anxiously, small candle flames whipped and swayed in the air unsettlingly, shadows twisted and morphed against the tall brick walls creating monsters.

“Chris - “ the older man silenced him, sounding a ‘ssshhh’.

The restrained man began to cry out, the markings on his muscular body glowing and burning into his flesh. As he writhed his pained sounds morphed and changed into wolf like snarls, veins bulged against his body, hair sprouting like an animal.

Stiles watched on in fear and intrigue, watching the black cords strain to withhold the man turned beast.

An unnatural gust of icy wind bellowed through the room, each candle extinguished individually. “Chris!” Stiles cried, suddenly blinded by darkness. Shrieks and screams echoed from the tall ceiling of the stone room, surrounding Stiles in his fear. “Chris!!!” He cried again, tears streaming down his cheeks. Blood splattered across the boys face, coating him like paint. “Oh god.” He whimpered, allowing himself to curl up protectively in a corner away from the dissipating shouts of dying group members.

Soon the only sounds filling the air were the unsteady gasps of Stiles, the eerie silence sent chills over his body, goosebumps lining his skin. The room felt cold, empty, completely void of anything or anyone human. “C… Chris?” He called, voice small to his own ears.

Shimmering orbs appeared in the endless darkness, vicious and bloodthirsty, a large body approached the boy.

Stiles whimpered in agony, attempting to appear small and unthreatening to the beast, a massive clawed hand snatched his thin ankle.

Admittedly the boy shrieked, limbs turning to goo, his motivation to run dwindled as he contemplated his demise.

Heavy, iron smelling breath fanned across the young mans face, the beast no doubt inches from him. “Ah…” Stiles squeaked.

In a sudden flash the candles lit themselves, flickering in the now dimly lit room. The beast had the cut facial features and dark hair as the sacrifice that had been tied down before, hair (or fur?) lined his cheekbones and neck, his nude body scattered in patches of fur(?)

His mouth and nose were covered in blood, his vicious teeth gleaming dangerously in the light.

“P… please don’t hurt me... “ Stiles spoke softly, his cheeks and chin wet with oceans of tears.

The man tilted his head “th…. Eo….”

“What?” Stiles’ eyebrows were raised in surprise “are you…… telling me your name?”

“The…… eo.”

“Theo?”

The wolf man, Theo, made a huffing sound in glee, brushing his nose against Stiles’ wet cheek “I’m… Stiles….” The boy couldn’t believe he was exchanging pleasantries with the werewolf who killed everyone he loved.

Theo nuzzled against the boys throat and clavicle, scenting him with an animalistic purr  “smell…. Good….. Mate.” he growled

“Oh - no I’m not your mate!” Stiles laughed manically, pushing against the mans chest “mate.” He insisted, pushing his much larger frame against the boy.

Just as Stiles got the nerve to run, large hairy arms encased him, slowly lifting his frail body like a bride.

“Wait!” Stiles cried, clinging to Theo for dear life as he prowled to the cement block that held him earlier, broken straps and cords lay scattered across the ground.

Bodies were scattered about the room, blood splattered across the walls and floor in pools. Many body parts were severed from their owners, heads rolled with shocked looks permanently etched on their faces.

Bloody hands set the boy on his back like a mother would lay their child to bed, a gentle look from the wolf man melted Stiles’ heart, he looked so kind and human.

“Theo…”

All warmth dissipated when Theos strong, clawed hands tore his black cloak away, shredding the fabric like butter and exposing Stiles’ nude body.

“Nooo!” Stiles shrieked, body covered by an older, massive monster.

Theo licked him, wide wet tongue sliding over his hot cheeks and mouth. “Mmmhhhh!” The boy cried, clinging to the fur/hair on Theos arms in a desperate attempt to remind him how fragile he was.

“Mate.” Theo hissed, hips beginning to gyrate and grind against Stiles’ thin thigh.

_Oh god…. He’s humping me!!_ Stiles screamed internally, face turning pale “Stop! Stop!!” He shrieked, skinny limbs flailing and kicking to force the older man from him.

Theo’s nose cringed when his mates scent became sour with panic, releasing the boy.

“You can’t just…. Hump me!” Stiles cried, scrambling to sit up properly and cover his delicates. Theo tilted his head like a confused puppy, blooming affection in Stiles’ heart.

“Mate…. Love mate.” Theo crawled forward, slowly this time, to gently prod his forehead against the boys chin. Stiles gently cupped the mans square jaw, lifting his head “kiss mate.” Stiles said, cheeks bright cherry red.

Stiles hesitantly pressed a kiss to Theos bloody mouth, just a chaste contact of closed lips. “Kiss.” Stiles repeated, pulling away. Theo followed the boys head, leaning in for another smooch.

Stiles indulged the older man with a smile, his tummy felt like one giant knot, lips gently parting when Theo began to lick at his lips like the animal he was.

Stiles allowed the older man to lick past his teeth, tongues curling around one another clumsily. Theo growled, large hands pulling the boy close, pressing his large half chub against Stiles’ hip.

Stiles himself was beginning to harden, his cock smaller in comparison to the man.

A moan bubbled from Stiles’ throat, startling Theo.

“Careful.” Stiles used the mans confusion to climb into his lap, sleek back facing Theo. Stiles unsteadily allowed his rump to glide across Theos hard cock, rising a hiss from him. “Wanna put it in me?” Stiles asked, suddenly short of breath, body hot.

“Mate.” Theo hissed, suddenly sinking his jagged teeth into the boys shoulder. Blood surfaced to Stiles’ skin, the boys cock twitched as arousal burst through his body.

Theo lapped his wide tongue across the swelling injury, clawed hands ripping at the boys thighs in heat.

Stiles moaned loudly, back arching against the older man, a bead of precum surfacing at his head. “Please.” He mewled, allowing the wolf man to take another bite on his forearm. He felt Theos large dick rutting against his ass, the man clearly frustrated and confused by the sensations.

“Here.” the boy chuckled, guiding Theos hot cock to his entrance. Stiles often practiced this on his own, with various household objects or his fingers, so he felt fairly confident in what he was about to do.

Theo nearly howled when the boy enveloped him, textured heat surrounding his aching hard on. Stiles moaned in delight, the stretch felt tantalizing. With veiny, fur(?) arms Theo clawed at Stiles’ thin body, never deep enough to bleed but enough to leave thin, red lines across his torso “ooohhhh.” Stiles mewled, moving his hips in well practiced swivels.

Theo roared, bucking his hips to force his cock further into the boys passage. Stiles hummed, massaging his own prostate with the wolf mans pulsing appendage.

A large knot began to bloat at the root of Theo’s cock, the bulb pushing against Stiles’ tight hole. “Wanna knot me?” Stiles huffed, face and chest flush with sweat and blood, bite and scratch marks riddled his slim body like a battle ground. Theo snarled dangerously “mate! Mate!” He shouted, gripping the boys thin arms like reigns.

Stiles moaned and cried, Theo bucking his hips to feel the textured slicked inside of Stiles’ hole against his tender dick “yess!” Stiles shrieked, cum spurting from his dick.

Theo gnawed at the boys flesh when he finally climaxed, the hot sensation wracked the mans body as his own semen coated his cock from inside the boy.

Stiles moaned weakly as he lifted off Theos softening dick, a pool of gooey jizz pouring from his entrance “mate. Stiles mate. Love Stiles.” Theo hummed, wet tongue lapping at the boys wet hole.   

 

 


End file.
